


I will make you believe you are lovely

by pingu_astankova



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pingu_astankova/pseuds/pingu_astankova
Summary: Eve is a bored MI5 worker and buys a random lamp at a garage sale that suits her living room. As she buys it the seller says it contains a genie that can grant wishes. What could go wrong? she tells herself.
Relationships: Unexpected - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

"Have a good summer, take care!" wishes Carolyn to all the workers as she exits the meeting room. Today is the last day of work, yay and also not yay because now Eve will have nothing left to occupy her mind. 

"Stopppp it!" giggles Elena while Kenny kisses her ear while whispering god knows what.

Eve glances at them and smiles, somewhat envious of what they have although she is not a PDA person at all. "Have a good summer you too. See you on the 20th for our annual BBQ at Carolyn's!" 

Eve doesn't feel like going home now, plus today is a too sunny day to waste indoors... summer is the season of garage sales and the street where she lives houses many garage sale crazy people, so why not!

Smelly old books, out of fashion clothes, toys for babies... nothing really she can relate to. She feels discouraged after going to three stands until she thinks of that one creepy church that usually hosts garage sales on the weekend. She decides to go by walk and she is excited when she notices a lineup outside. 

She waits 10 minutes and sees that the stuff is already much more interesting here. Old vinyls, plants, random jars to pour salt in, wow so many things! Now that she thinks of it, she remembers that Elena broke her vase when she was playing golf with Kenny on the wii. This is the kind of place where there would be cool looking ones, she thinks.

She walks through the alleys and notices a table with furniture like curtains, frames, ah! Lamps and vases. Nothing special until one catches her eye, it's green when you look at it but when you tilt it in a special angle it could very well be red too, this is so cool, she finds. The seller notices that it catched her eye and informs her:"Ah I see this lamp has chosen you! I always believed that stuff like that choose you, not the other way. Just be aware that a few people have told me that this one contains a genie that.." 

"A genie?? Are you serious?" she explodes in laughter.

"Yes, very much. Don't worry, the genie is very kind, if that's what is worrying you. Not everyone gets to see him, though. You need to make him want to come out to you. If you need it too much he will feel stuck and so will you. They are people just like us, when you think of it..." 

Eve can't help but find the man so weird but the vase looks so cool so she decides to buy it just as a decoration. "How much?"

"5$." 

It's a bit expensive but whatever, she happened to have a 5$ bill today so it's fine. Probably that if she only had coins it would have been too much. He hands her the vase and she leaves the church with a big smile, which is probably the first and last time it will happen to her, based on her bad experience with churches...

Once she is at home, she puts her work stuff in her office in a drawer so she doesn't see them everyday for a while. Time to get back to the genie vase, which sounds weird so let's call it the genie lamp although it's a vase. 

It's a bit dusty so she takes a wet scott towel piece to clean it. The kitchen table is a good place to put it. 

A genie inside... and what else? she scoffs to herself and decides to finish her spaguetti leftovers from yesterday and spend the rest of the day in her bed reading her worst guilty pleasure, fanfictions. 

Before you get any ideas, she doesn't read cheesy stuff. She mostly reads wlw ones based on shows she likes. She also has a secret account and enjoys writing some herself. No one will ever know this anyway. 

8 o'clock. It's kind of too early to sleep but she is tired so whatever, she goes for her usual quick-before-bed pee and crashes on her bed.

She is woken up at midnight by a loud metallic noise downstairs, like if someone was trying to get the cooking pot at the back of the shelf. She feels a bit afraid to go downstairs but she knows she won't be able to sleep if she doesn't know what happened. So she goes downstairs and immediatly goes to the kitchen.

"Who are you?!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Who are you?!" asks the presumably genie.

"What? Shouldn't you first answer that question?!" Eve is thrilled to see him, as much as she didn't really believe the seller. 

"I'm Atlas, the genie." 

"Is that a boy or a girl's name?" Eve bluntly asks.

"Wow how outdated of you to ask that! What if I told you I'm neither!"

"Well the seller used masculine pronouns so.."

"That fool will always misgender me! Forget him. Now let's get back to why you're here."

"Why I'm here?? You are the one in my house." she shouts. 

"Yes but you brought me here, and things never happen without a reason...without being meant to be." he contemplates. 

"I don't know.. honestly I bought the vase because it looked cool, I really do not need spice or anything new in my life at the moment. Can you just go back in and wait for the next fool to buy you?" she annoyedly suggests.

"No I cannot... have you listened at all to what the seller told you?? It is verryyyy difficult for me to come out and when it happens, it better be worth it. So hear my rules, you have 6 wishes and before asking one you need to set a safe word so we can conclude each 'trial', if you will. " Atlas explains.

"Can I just pass these wishes to someone else? I have a friend who would find this quite amusing.." she can only think of Elena.

"No! It's meant for you and only you. Now what's your safe word?" 

"Apple." what a stupidly random word but when you try to think of a word, it feels like suddenly all your vocabulary is gone and so you name anything you see and what's in front of her is a basket full of gala apples, so so be it! 

"Okay. What's your first wish? You know what I will be considerate and I will accord you 6 hours to decide from now. See you then!" Atlas then wooshes back into the lamp, as if vaccuumed.

Eve looks at the clock, it looks like it will be a sleepless night if she doesn't figure out quickly what her first wish will be. This is so stupid oh my god, she laughs and cringes to herself, but this summer promises to be boring and lonely so she has nothing to lose.

6 o'clock, Atlas comes back and taps on her shoulder. "So have you decided?"

"Yes, I have a really stupid but fun idea." 

"Go on."


	3. Chapter 3

"I want to fall in love." god those words sounded less cringey in her head than when she spoke them. 

"Too vague." Atlas simply returns.

"What? So what I have to choose something else?" she lowkey feels disappointed and ridiculous.

"Your wishes should be more precise than that and also since you look so naive and new to this genie culture, please also mention one thing you DON'T want in the alternate reality." Atlas somehow pitied her ignorance. 

"Okay then I will be precise. I had a crush on a girl in high school and never had the guts to come out so I dated that boy I never was able to genuinely like just not to be alone. I want to have the courage to fall in love with her in some alternate reality. I don't want to embarrass myself. Is this good enough?" she really hopes she won't have to edit her wish again.

"Your wish is my command." Atlas' fingers snap and Eve blacks out a few minutes before waking up in her high school bathroom. Wow it really worked. The toilet she is sitting on even had pee in! Atlas does a good job at making things seem legit. 

After flushing she sees the girl she always crushed on, Oxana Astankova. She was one of the cool girls that hung out with older boys and who skipped class and always stayed in detention. The funny thing is that she was really smart and she was talented in languages. Now let's return to the present, well the past but now it's the present. Eve doesn't feel that usual wave of gay panic rising like each time she finds a girl attractive. 

"Hi, hey I just realized we are in the same languages class.. you are always the first one to finish the quizzes. Do you have tips? I struggle so much." okay maybe she wasn't nervous but she did talk too much for a simple question. She washes her hands while maintaining eye contact. 

"Meh I don't have tips. I'm just good. Gotta go, bye, um what's your name?" she asks while frowning her eyebrows.

"Eve." 

"Yeah whatever." she says without even looking at her. 

"So, not bad huh?" teases Atlas once the door closed after her.

"You're kidding right? I asked to not be embarrassed and what was that? She barely ackowledged me." she feels so ashamed.

"You said to not be embarrassed, not to not be rejected. Game over or not yet?" 

"Yes. Apple." Just like that they are snapped back to reality. 

"What will be your wish number 2?"

"To have her reciprocate my feelings this time, still in high school. There is nothing I don't want this time." Eve hopes she isn't making a mistake.

"Your wish is my command."

Eve wakes up on her desk in her arts school. The tables were sized for two students, and guess who was next to her... yes Oxana. 

"You look cute when you sleep, you know?" she compliments with a smirk.

"Oh thanks." replies Eve, embarrassed but probably not in a bad way. 

"Do you want to eat lunch with me? And we can hang out after school? And we can have sleepovers every weekend!!" offers Oxana.

"Wow okay.." now she got the catch. This time her crush liked her back but she was clingy and cringey, the two things Eve hated most. 

"Are you okay? You look like you ate a bad burrito." she laughs. God even her jokes are cringey.

"No, it's just a bad APPLE I ate." 

She only recalls feeling pressure on the back of her head before waking up, back to her kitchen table. It's somehow still the morning, she can read 8 o'clock. 

"Okay Atlas can we take a break for today at least? I need to think of more precise wishes and I don't know, I need to rest a bit also."

"Sure, shake me out of the lamp whenever you're ready." Atlas then wooshes back into the lamp.

Whew, Eve can finally breathe. What should I do today, she wonders. The annual BBQ at Carolyn's is in a week, she could already start preparing the decorations and think of what cake she would bring. Probably a forêt noire, they are always good. She couldn't sleep much this night so she decided to nap all day in hope of having a spark in her dreams for a new wish.


End file.
